User talk:Orcish Orx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Orcish Orx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Netherith (talk) 23:49, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Orcish orx, Love to see that another person is as interestred in this fascinating world as I am. You were completely right in saying how Okayado goes in depth for every ew species and how they fit into this story. After reading this manga i had to go and see just how many monster girl species there are, since apparently htere was an entire manga about them. Personnaly, i cant wait for the story to take a look at Rachnra and her species', the Arahcne, culture. From what i can tell they seem very solitary, predatorial, and if they're anything like Rahcnera when she was first introduced, hateful of himans, possibly due to human disdain of spiders. I am hoping the author goes deeper into her culture, if there is any to go into. FrankenrockFrankenrock (talk) 20:48, August 29, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, Mr. Frankenrock, it means a lot toknow I'm not just talking to the wall around here. Okayado's handling of these liminal species at the practical level makes them all the more conceivable to coexist with humans, and more than just some cheap selling point for a gimick ecchi or something. It's good to see readers also take these points seriously, and I have often given long periods of thought to the interfunctioning of some of these species' presumed innards. Of course, I'm not strictly "right in the head," but you know what they say: on the internet, no one can see your strafe jacket. : As for the Arachne culture, I'd have to agree with you largely on those points. Given an Arachne's power, hunting mechanisms, and ability to construct clothing and hammocks of her own accord, they would very much be solitary. Hateful of humans is another good assumption there: it is still up in the air whether or not there would be male Arachne, but whether there are or not, Arachne would probably have abducted people for mating purposes here and there regardless, and besides this would probably run up against livestock theft or poaching, leading to confrontation with humans and sourness on both sides. : Of course, when we consider Arachne culture, we must also consider the Arachne subspecies and their role. With Centaurs, for instance, their manner, history, and culture suggests that Centaur settlemets are probably a mixed bag of subspecies. In contrast, Lamia species differ widely in morphology and aspects, and a lamia settlement would likely be made up of only one species of lamia, as was Miia's home village. So, we should look at the Arachne culture we've already laid out in our heads and ask ourselves how long legs, large breed, and small breed Arachne fit in. : If you would permit me the liberty, I would go so far as to say that Arachne don't really have settlements, and that they are truly solitary by a notable but not substantial distance. In light of this, they would likely live in caves or other natural structures, since building a house out of silk is not the best of long-term ideas and Arachne in general are not of an industrious disposition (we can also predict that laziness is not strictly unique to Rachnera, because spiders as a whole are trapping predators, not chasing ones). The division of species would, judging by morphological differences and behavioral perks, be largely on an environmental scale. : Common Arachne would likely reside in thick inland forests along the north temperate strip through Eurasia, as this area would be of a stable climate, fitting nicely into Arachne aversing to teperature extremes, and well-stocked with prey species. Common Arachne would also be the most adaptable and would have a habitation range larger than the subspecies'. From the dispostion, size, and venom of the large breed Arachne, they would be better suited to nastier zones, such as mountainsides or desert borders, where prey is scarcer and they must enforce stricter territorialism upon trespassers. Small breed Arachne would be along the subtropical border zones, where their hopping ability and reflex to safety line when falling would allow for semi-arboreal hunting in the much thicker forests along tropical areas. Finally, long legs Arachne are chasing predators, and cannot spin thread. This allows for a little less laziness on their end, and their clothing and furnishings would be crafted from basic inedible prey materials, as they commonly fell multiple targets in one attack, and would have plenty of hide and bone on hand. Their hunting style would be most effective on plains or extremely light forest, and rather than live in caves, long legs Arachne would either have to find a den dug out by some other animal or else put up a lean-to of sticks or wood for nesting. In all cases of Arachne, the most extreme weather they need to expect is galeforce wind, and that would really only be an issue for common Arachne and large breed Arachne on mountainsides. : Anyway, I'm sorry for having flown into a tangent there. When I get going, the brakes go out, I guess! I've been busy with other things lately and havent been able to help the wiki recently, but at least there are other folks like you thinking in the same vein. I gave a good bit of fleshing out to the harpy page, and the sections on its subspecies, and correctly predicted the discovery of all slimes being capable of adopting humanoid form. I was babysitting the Other Races page for a while, but have fallen off lately. : But I've seen your blogs, Mr. Frankenrock, and it looks like you've got your head on right. Thinking about things like this requires what I suppose qualifies as inductive reasoning, and the most common kind we do is deductive, so it takes a little to get used to it. Anywho, I can't describe how very honored I am to have been noticed by such a notable user, and it has given me the urge anew to finish up what I've got going on and try to return to the wiki! : Orcish Orx (talk) 16:34, August 31, 2015 (UTC)